rhapsodyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RhapsXAchmed4ever/Rhapsody and Achmed's Romance
Unexpected Ending Chapter one: Just hiding The sun of a new day flooded Elysian. Ashe looked down at his lover, his eyes full of love and sorrow. He knew it was the last time he would look upon her face. The last time he would feel her beneath his chest. The beautiful golden hair he once only fantasized about touching was now running through his fingers. Thoughts raced his mind, he knew that these would be the last peaceful breaths he takes. The F’dor was a curious demon. He had been given his life again, for a price. A piece of his very soul had been stripped away from him, all for prolonged life. Rhapsody shifted beside him, and ran her fingers along his chest, making designs that would never be on display. She hummed his name over and over again, until she found his note. ''' '''Her voice soft she whispered, “Ashe… Please stay. I love you.” Ashe shifted his gaze and moved his hand to her cheek, “I know… I love you too. I wish I could stay and spend my life with you, but it has to happen.” Rhapsody sat up in frustration, “Yes I know.” ' '''An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she leapt from the bed, she was once content in. Ashe followed behind her, studying the way her hair bounced up and down. A sure sign that she was upset. Ashe grabbed her shoulders like he had a hundred times before today, and pulled her close. Her back against his chest, him whispering sweet word into her ear. He felt her relax and he let her go. ' '''His face looking serious again he said, “I have to do this. You’ll be in danger if I don’t.” “So what,” Rhapsody said with the tinge of irritation in her voice again, “You could die, Ashe, remember last time you battled that thing. It’s even stronger than before. I’m coming with you.” Ashe was taken aback like he took a slap to the face. “Absolutely not! I will not put you in that type of danger!” ' '''They fought for a while but Rhapsody got the upper hand and they came to the agreement that she could come as long as she had two bodyguards (of her choice) and that she promised she wouldn’t butt in and try to fight for Ashe. ' ''' Chapter two: Come back The two companions, Ashe and Rhapsody, stood at the edge of Canrif, with Rhapsody two guards and her two dearest friends in the world. Grunthor stood in front of Rhapsody with his huge are spread out to her. ' '''Rhapsody held back tears and hugged her bolg friend saying, “I’ll be back, I promise.” ' 'Ashe felt Rhapsody’s loving friendship she shared with her friend, in his own heart. Rhapsody broke away and looked hopefully at Achmed, as she spread out her arms. He gave in and hugged her slightly, holding on to her longer than he intended. Ashe again felt Rhapsody love for her friend in his own heart, but something about the intensity of the love felt wrong to him. Gently he tugged at Rhapsody elbow, to pull her away from Achmed, but a moment too late because she had already given him a kiss on the cheek, promising her safe return. Achmed felt an unexpected jerk in his chest as he watched Rhapsody walk away toward grave danger. ' '''Achmed and Grunthor stayed at the edge of Canrif, until they couldn’t hear Rhapsody sweet voice on the wind. Grunthor let a tear fall down his cheek, the size of a raindrop. “‘Ee’s like a daughter to ‘e.” Achmed knew that was true. Since their travel’s on the root, Grunthor’s love for Rhapsody seemed to grow by the minute. And so had his. This made him wonder if he drank the night before, as suddenly thoughts of Rhapsody smiling face flashed in his mind. ''' '''Back in Canrif’s castle Achmed was alone in his room, pondering the events and what would come next. The clinic’s that Rhapsody had set up and had taken care of were in order and running smoothly, and ever since Tristan became a married man, there were no more threats to the kingdom. Achmed finally decided to give Gruthor a task. For Rhapsody hadn’t been gone for half a day and Grunthor was already pacing back and forth, mumbling all the terrible circumstances, Rhapsody might be in. This made Achmed anxious himself. He ended up having Gruthor in charge of the mail caravan, and having him go alone, with the exception of his best war-men. After sending off Grunthor on his task Achmed fell into a deep sleep. 'Rhapsody lay strewn across Achmed’s bed. She an wore alluring , yet a substantial robe on. Achmed’s fingers itched to pull her clothing off. Slowly walking into his room, he pulled his shirt off, revealing a muscular abdomen. This excited Rhapsody even more and she sat up on her knees, while slowly unlacing her robe, for Achmed to see her in all her glory. ' 'Achmed awoke, half knowing it was a dream and half wishing it was real. His palms were moist to the touch and he tried his best to keep his breathing ' 'down. Rhapsody’s body flashed his mind one more time, and something in him jerked and he tried to keep his moaning down. Finally he fell into a sleep, while he restlessly beckoned for his imaginary lover to come back. ' Category:Blog posts